1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hairsetter or hair roller heating devices that enable a user to heat hair rollers. More particularly, it relates to a portable hairsetter roller heating device that enables the user to rapidly heat one roller at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are available numerous types of hair roller heating devices all generally known as "hairsetters." These devices basically use the principle of imparting heat to a plurality of hair rollers simultaneously, the rollers being mounted on a like number of heated posts. By experience, many manufacturers have determined that 20 heated posts will supply a sufficient number of heated rollers for a single hair-setting. This arbitrary requirement, however, produces a hairsetter of relatively large proportions and correspondingly large cost. Moreover, such a device is not generally regarded as being portable, that being a specific limitation. In an effort to provide the feature of portability to hairsetters, units have been produced which contain as few as 4 rollers, each of such hairsetters contains an integral electrical heating means of sufficient wattage as to be able to supply heated rollers on demand at a rate approximating the average user's needs. While this type of hairsetter may be regarded as being compact for portability, it is not inexpensive owing to the fact that each roller is provided with a separate heating element and an electrical connection. The subject invention, however, ovecomes the foregoing problems of non-portability and high cost.